


Ghost Boy

by benightedsouls



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Dysphoria, M/M, Mental Illness, Trans Male Character, Trans boy Hinata, bad home life, breif blood mention, ghost au, ghost kags, hinatas father is a fucking asshole, kags just really wants his milk, past self harm reference, sad hinata, sad kags, v sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benightedsouls/pseuds/benightedsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata was the first one to speak. “I thought you could only dream about people you’ve seen before. What’s your name?” The boy rolled his eyes. “I’m Kageyama. I live here.” Hinata raised an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>//</p><p>or basically kageyama is a ghost that is kinda haunting hinata who has a really bad home life ((( ghost!au no one asked for)))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this took 345676545678 years to write but i mean anything for my children

 

Hinata made a small grunt noise as he dropped the last box onto his new bedroom floor. Dust flew up everywhere causing a cough to erupt from the small teenager.

 

The room was fairly large. The floors were an old dark hardwood and the walls a murky green color. There were two pieces of furniture in a poor attempt to fill up the room. A bare mattress on a black frame sat in the far corner and opposite of it there was a basic black desk.

 

Hinata didn’t hesitate looking around the room in hopes of a significant find. His eyes scanned all of the floor boards and took note of the small dark stains that were only in select places. Hinata inspected the bedroom door itself and traced his slender fingers along the cracks and fist sized dents on the outside. He rubbed his hand against the antique gold doorknob and let his mind wander about who used to reside here.

 

“Shouyou! Come down for dinner!” His father's voice boomed through the old house. Hinata visibly flinched at the man's voice. “Coming, sir!” His voice was confident no matter how many chills ran down his spine.

 

Hinata raced down the stairs as quickly as possible almost losing his footing multiple times.

 

As he walked into the room he noticed multiple things. The cheek of his mother looked as red as it could get and the bottom lip of his younger sister was quivering as if she was holding in a cry.

 

Hinata’s jaw tightened and his eyes locked with his father's. He pulled his chair out with an ungodly screeching noise before plopping himself down and scooting up with an equally as irritating noise. Everyone at the table stared at him with varying levels of intensity. His mother's was one of concern and wishing that he didn’t make such impulsive decisions. His sisters was one of admiration and hopefulness that she could do something that brave one day. Hinata’s fathers was a complex look that he almost wasn’t able to decipher. It was full of shock and anger with small hints of sick amusement.

 

Hinata picked up his fork and played off his shaking fingers with a small laugh and a bright smile at his family. “Good evening, isn’t it?” He picked up some of the now cold spaghetti on the fork and placed it in his mouth. Hinata couldn’t even focus on the flavors in his food before a fist slammed down on table causing the items on it to shake.

 

Hinata’s mother flinched back into her chair and Natsu’s eyes widened to the absolute maximum. “What exactly do you think you’re playing at _boy_?” He spat out the word like it was poison and used it only to mock Hinata. The tight scowl on his face combined with the roughness in his voice was almost enough to make Hinata regret his actions, but as he looked over at his mother who was cowering in fear and his sister who was doing everything she could to stay strong, the only thing he felt was blinding anger.

 

“No. More like what game are you playing at, _Father_.” Hinata let his disgust in the word show. His eyes never left his father’s and refused to look away. “You promised that you wouldn’t hit us anymore, but I guess we were wrong for even trusting you.”

 

Hinata’s father stood up abruptly and stomped his way over to Hinata like an angry child. He swiped up his son by the collar of his shirt causing Hinata’s legs to accidentally kick the chair to the floor. “First you come down to dinner late, you act all arrogant once you decided to get down here, then you have the fucking audacity to disrespect me in my house?”

 

Hinata’s father shoved him to the floor with no regard for his head or the loud noise it made is it came in contact with the floor. His work boot slammed into Hinata’s stomach one, two, three times before stopping. “Now pick yourself up off the floor and get to your room. You don’t deserve the dinner that I work to provide.”

 

Hinata's father walked back to his seat at the head of the table and sat down quietly. He noticed his wife and daughter staring at him. “What? Is all of my family ungrateful?” Natsu shook her head quickly. “Then eat.” Both Natsu and Hinata’s mother began quietly picking at their food, not willing to start conversation with the monster that they were sat next to.

 

Hinata rose from the ground with a noise that somewhat resembled a string of forbidden words. He picked up the chair and gently pushed it into place before nodding at both Natsu and his mother.

 

Hinata made his way to the stairs and sat on the bottom step. He wasn’t quite ready to put any more strain on his body by walking up the large staircase.

 

Hinata was both bitter and disappointed that his father couldn’t keep his hands to himself for one day. Though, some would say that bitterness is only a symptom of disappointment. The teenager ran his fingers through the unruly orange mess of his hair and let a small sigh escape his mouth. He wanted to cry, he wanted scream, yell, kick and thrash his way out of this house. There were two things stopping Hinata from leaving, these reasons being his sister and his mother. They relied on him; he was their rock, their sanity. He couldn’t simply leave them behind.

 

Hinata thought back on the reason they moved here.

 

_The sirens wailed from in front of their small house. His mother lay on the floor covered in her own blood, the wound on her head and her mouth gushing with blood. Natsu is hiding in Hinata’s closet with the home phone clutched to her chest and the police on the line. Hinata is in his father’s choke hold with a loaded gun pointed at his head. The police are outside screaming to let them in and Hinata can feel himself losing consciousness. The police force themselves in and Hinata gets a glimpse of hope before he falls unconscious. He dreams of a happy home life full of smiles and laughter. He dreams of actually being able to play volleyball and having a supportive lot of friends. When Hinata was awoken he found himself in a hospital bed with an IV in his arm. The police wasted no time asking him invasive questions to which he answered all truthfully. The police explained to him that his answers did not match up with the rest of his families and that he would be placed on medication for having a schizophrenic episode.They moved far out into a place where nobody really lived and if someone did live in this area, they often kept to themselves._

 

Tears formed in Hinata’s eyes and he forced himself to stand and begin walking up the stairs. He didn’t understand why they had to pick the one house in the area where someone had died. Hinata shook his head to rid himself off thoughts. He would much rather be in pain than be reliving some of his past.

 

Once he made it to the now familiar door with the gold handle, he let out a noise of relief. Hinata opened the door to his room and made his way to the barren mattress before laying down on it gently. The pressure on his core brought a hiss to his mouth as he pulled his hands to his stomach.

 

Hinata lifted his shirt with caution only to find the area showing signs of bruising already. With a roll of his eyes he pulled his shirt back down and draped an arm over his face. He could feel the drowsiness washing over him from the adrenaline leaving his body. Hinata allowed the darkness to take over and silently wished for a good dream rather than a nightmare.

 

 What Hinata found was that he was standing in his own room, but it was fully furnished with posters on the walls. There were trophies on the shelving and most importantly a boy about his age standing in the center of the room.

 

His hair was jet black and his eyes were a midnight blue, looking even bluer in contrast with the dark circles under his eyes. The boy stood about five inches above Hinata, not like that was a big feat or anything.

 

Hinata was the first one to speak. “I thought you could only dream about people you’ve seen before. What’s your name?” The boy rolled his eyes. “I’m Kageyama. I live here.” Hinata raised an eyebrow.

  


Questions raced through his mind at a million miles an hour, but the one at the front of his mind was, ‘Do I actually have schizophrenia? Who sees random boys standing in the middle of their rooms?’ the thought made Hinata scowl slightly.

 

“Are you the ghost of the guy that died here?” Kageyama’s eyes widened. “You know how I died?!” The male looked so excited that Hinata almost wanted to lie to him. Deciding against it, Hinata just shook his head. “Sorry I don’t. The realtor just told us that someone died here.” Nodding disappointedly, Kageyama took a seat on the bed. Hinata stood there with his hands behind his back, an awkward feeling coated Hinata and caused him to feel a twinge of guilt for this Kageyama guy.

 

“So, um, I’m Hinata Shouyou.” Kageyama looked up at the smaller teenager. Hinata had no idea what could possibly be going through this guys head. Obviously he was self-aware of being a ghost and he even had emotions, so he had to be able to think, right?

 

Now that Hinata had his attention and things were feeling a tad less awkward, he decided to ask more questions. “Were you the one to pull me into this dream?” Kageyama nodded. “Yeah.” His response was curt and monotone, as if he was annoyed with Hinata for not knowing how he died.

 

Hinata bit his words back and settled for more interrogation. “Why?” Kageyama thought the answer was obvious. He wanted to know how he died. It was something that he couldn’t remember at all and it irked him to no end. Kageyama felt like his only purpose on the astral plane was to figure out how he died and he was sure that if he could figure it out, he could finally be free. “Because I wanted to see if you knew how I died, dumbass. I thought that it was obvious.”

 

Hinata couldn’t take much more from this Kageyama character. “Can you not be so rude? It’s not my fault that you don’t know how you died!” And while to Hinata it seemed like a great idea to stick up for himself, all it truly did was escalate the situation.

 

Kageyama stood up abruptly. “No! Can you cut me some fucking slack?! I’m the one who’s gonna be stuck here forever!” The yelling and sudden movement caused Hinata to flinch and instinctively reach for his stomach, as if to guard it from being hit.

 

Kageyama quickly took a step back and his eyes widened. He didn’t mean to cause this reaction from Hinata. All he wanted to do was get his point across.

 

Noticing the way the boy clutched his stomach, Kageyama took slow steps towards Hinata and gestured towards his stomach. “Hey, uh, can you lift your shirt up?” Hinata looked at Kageyama suspiciously. For all he knew, Kageyama could hurt him.

 

Without a another thought, he gently lifted his shirt for Kageyama to see. What Kageyama saw was an underweight boy with bruising all around his internal organs. It looked just bad enough to take a long time to heal, but not quite bad enough to be fatal. This was done by someone who was experienced with hurting others.

 

Kageyama lightly placed Hinata's shirt back down with a small glance of sympathy. Kageyama had seen many things happen while he was dead, but the scene that played out between Hinata and his father made him feel particularly sick.

 

Words lose their meaning if they are said too recklessly or too often. They begin to feel cheap and rehearsed to the person receiving them. When Kageyama told him, “You shouldn’t provoke him, it’ll only hurt you in the end.” all Hinata could think about was his mother. Time after time she told him to leave his father alone, and that his father was not to be pestered. Yet here he was, provoking him. It’s not as though he did it for no reason. He did it to take the attention off of his family.

 

Hinata looked up at Kageyama through the shadows that his hair casted on to his eyes, “I will do whatever I have to if that means my family will be safe.” The intensity in his voice was enough to make Kageyama let go of that subject.

 

With a blink of an eye the dream was over.

 

Hinata was suddenly back laying in his bed. He felt more drowsy than before, almost as if he didn’t sleep, and a small headache throbbed through the back of his head very gently. The teenager groaned and rolled onto his back.

 

Hinata looked over to the window and noticed that there was no light streaming in through the window. ‘It must still be night time..’ he thought to himself.

 

Hinata sighed and let his eyes droop closed. The night was full of groans, sighs, and hope for the sleep that never came.

 

Once the sun had risen, Hinata took that as his cue to get up and start his day. He slowly got up from his bed and stretched his arms out. The idea of stretching his core sounded painful and the teenager wasn’t willing to try. He dragged his feet across the floor all the way to the bathroom. The cold tile on his bare feet sent shivers down his spine. He made his way to the shower and turned the faucet to a comfortable warm. Rusted water poured out of the shower for a while before turning into an average clear.

 

Hinata stood in front of the mirror and began to rid himself of the rough fabric that lay on his skin. As he peeled his shirt and unwrapped the ace bandages binding his chest before throwing them to the ground, he noticed the yellowish bruising around his core. Hinata let his fingertips trace the ribs that poked out ever so slightly. Moving down his arms his fingers touched the scars on his wrists.

 

Hinata cut his eyes away from his flawed appearance in the mirror and removed his pants.

 

By the time Hinata looked over at the mirror once again, it was fogged up with steam and a small drawing of a smiley face with a little K next to it. Hinata rubbed at his eyes multiple times to see if he was hallucinating. He couldn’t believe that the ghost boy was real. He had assumed that the meeting was a dream, a dream is your brain sending out certain chemicals causing hallucinations, right?

 

Taking a deep breath, Hinata just shook his head. He refused to believe that Kageyama was anything more than a hallucination.

 

Stepping into the shower, Hinata let the warm water wash away all of his worries. As he washed his hair he washed away all of the negative thoughts. As he washed his body he washed away all of the pain and the discomfort he held inside. Lastly, when Hinata began to finally cry, he couldn’t even say that he was cleansing anything. All he was doing was wasting tears that he could save for later; that thought made him sob even harder.

 

Suddenly there was a knocking at his bedroom door and it caused Hinata to jump slightly.

 

“Coming!” Hinata yelled, his voice cracking ever so slightly. With no response, Hinata quickly hopped out of the shower and threw some new clothes on. The male opened his bedroom door to see no one standing there.

 

He looked both ways down the hallway and with a slight shrug, he decided to descend down the stairs.

 

Hinata was sure that his father would be at work by now, and maybe he could make his mother some breakfast.

 

As he walked into the kitchen he noticed Kageyama standing there next to Hinata’s mother, attempting to open the milk. It appeared as if his hands went right through the milk cap, and to be honest, it looked as if Kageyama might cry. Hinata rubbed at his eyes once more, only to have Kageyama still standing there, looking helpless and annoyed.

 

Hinata’s mother looked up at her teenager son with worried eyes. “Are you okay? How are you feeling?” Hinata shrugged and walked to grab himself some cereal. He talked as he filled up the bowl with a generic cereal, “I’m feeling okay.”

 

These were the only words that Hinata ever told his mother regarding his condition. He didn’t tell her that his stomach was burning from just walking down the stairs; or even that he probably had a concussion and that he was sure that his schizophrenia was flaring up for the first time since the incident. Those three words were pact with ones unspoken; though, that was always the case, wasn’t it?

 

Hinata’s mother nodded at him. “Things will get better.” Even though she was talking to Hinata, her tone seemed as if she was talking to herself.

 

Hinata opened the milk and poured it in his bowl. He could feel Kageyama staring at him with irritation. Hinata closed the milk and put it back in its place.

 

As the male leaned over the bowl of cereal and brought the spoon up to his mouth, Kageyama swatted at Hinata’s causing him to drop it back into the bowl. Hinata glared over at the smirking ghost. Looking over at his mother, he decided not to say anything out loud and settled for mouthing words.

 

“What is wrong with you?” he mouthed with a sharp glare. Kageyama just shrugged. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, shrimp.” Hinata rolled his eyes in annoyance and picked up his spoon again. Kageyama repeated his previous actions, causing Hinata to drop the spoon once more. This continued a few more times before Hinata’s mother finally turned around, looking concerned.

 

She took a small sip of her coffee before setting it down. “Shouyou, sweetie, are you sure that you’re okay?” Hinata’s eyes burned with anger for the boy sitting next to him laughing. “I am fine.” His words were pointed and said through a clenched jaw. Hinata could have sworn that he saw his mother's loving gaze falter. You could see the devastation in her eyes as she thought about how much Hinata looked like his father in that moment. Regaining her composure, she straightened out her posture.

 

“Shouyou Hinata. I did nothing to deserve that tone.” Hinata nodded at her and looked to the floor before mumbling a pathetic apology.

 

The teenager turned around and consumed his cereal quickly. When he was done, Hinata made his way back up the stairs. His head hung slightly low and his hands balled into fists. Kageyama followed closely behind him, not that he noticed.

 

When Hinata finally reached his room, he sat down criss-cross on the floor. Kageyama looked down at Hinata as he twiddled his fingers nervously. “Hey, I’m sorry for what happened down there. I didn’t know it would end up like that.” Hinata just shook his head at the others apology. Refusing to acknowledge Kageyama’s existence, he simply sat there staring at the floor.

 

Kageyama wasn’t quite sure if Hinata was ignoring him, or he simply couldn’t hear him. This was the first time that he had ever tried to talk to someone on the human plane.

 

Hinata’s thoughts were quiet and the room seemed still. Kageyama didn’t attempt to talk to Hinata again in fear that he was just wasting his breath.

 

After what seemed like hours, Hinata stood up and made his way to the bathroom. He opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out a small yellow bottle. Kageyama was suddenly standing next to Hinata. “What are you doing? You’re not going to take all of those right?”

 

Hinata ignored Kageyama once again and popped the bottle open.

 

He examined all of the small white pills with even smaller hexagons inscribed on them. The male pulled out the pill and rolled it around in between his fingers.

 

Kageyama looked nervous now, and was standing much closer to Hinata than he was

previously. The smaller male placed it in his mouth and swallowed it dry. There was no sign of pain or discomfort on Hinata’s face, this was something that he clearly did often.

 

“There, now you can’t get me in trouble, Kageyama.” The taller male raised his eyebrow ever so slightly. “What are you talking about? A pill can’t make me go away.” Kageyama’s brow seemed to furrow deeper with the silence that Hinata gave him.

 

“Hinata, what are you talking about? Answer me.” The male sharply turned towards Kageyama and threw up a pointed finger at him.

 

“Look here, Kageyama. You are nothing but a hallucination. I have schizophrenia and you are nothing but a figure of my imagination. My medication will get rid of you.” Hinata’s cheeks felt warm from the anger.

 

Kageyama gave him a look that roughly translated to, ‘are you fucking kidding me?’ With a small growl noise and a slight scowl he took long steps towards Hinata until the new found space between them was no more.

  
“I am not some hallucination. I am a real person, dammit. If you think you can get rid of me with some stupid pill, you’ve got another thing coming.”


	2. CHAPTER 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy fuck i am unbelievably sorry about this and the time it took holy shit im so sorry ok so sooooooorrryyyyyyy

Hinata was more than fed up with Kageyama’s childish antics. Hinata thought that he was strong enough to take whatever Kageyama was going to throw at him. He was wrong.

 

“You hit me once, I hit you back, you gave a kick, I gave a slap, you smashed a plate over my head, then I set fire to our bed!” Kageyama had been simultaneously screaming and singing this for three hours now and Hinata was seriously considering pulling his own hair out.

 

Both when Hinata was asleep and awake the sounds of Kageyama's voice haunted him. And no, not in the cool scary way. There was no flying tables or blood everywhere. Kageyama’s haunting style was more of an annoyance. He was constantly there narrating Hinata’s life in the most irritating way possible.

 

The words that poured from Kageyama’s mouth were always laced in arrogance. It had been three days since Hinata took the schizophrenia medication and unfortunately, it didn't work.

 

Hinata threw the blanket off of him with an exasperated sigh. His movements were choppy and aggressive as he got out of the bed. It was about three AM and Hinata couldn’t take one more moment of this foolishness.

 

He picked up a pair of jeans of the floor and pulled them on carelessly before picking up his slightly oversized hoodie and sliding that over his head. Hinata ran his hand through his hair in some attempt to fix it before shoving his feet into his well worn shoes.

 

Kageyama watched Hinata get dressed; his song slowly becoming less loud and more of a whisper. The words got stuck on his lips as the wonder in his head ran wild. He couldn’t help but ponder on what exactly Hinata was doing, or more specifically, where he seemed to be going, though he couldn’t bring himself to speak the question.

 

The taller male peered down the window and at the boy that was now walking down the street. His nose was already red from the cold weather and his hands were shoved far into his hoodie pocket. The shadows casted from the flickering streetlights showed just how little sleep Hinata had received in the past few days.

 

By the time Hinata was out of sight, Kageyama had begun to feel faint. The only ever time he had felt this way was when he was trying to leave the house. At the time, it was like he was walking away from his life source.

 

Kageyama felt himself grasp a concept that he had never thought about before and the realization was like a slap to the face. I mean sure, he had tried to keep Hinata safe from himself on multiple occasions and he would go as far as to say that all of his time was being consumed by the small teenager, but to be haunting specifically Hinata rather than the house? No way.

 

Kageyama felt his heart skip again and the feeling of lightheadedness wash over. Suddenly scared of what would happen if he were to no longer exist, he made the decision to follow Hinata. Kageyama was not willing to die, again, because Hinata was throwing a well deserved fit.

 

Kageyama’s hands shook with nervous feeling as he grasped the window frame much like Hinata had. ‘Could I really do this? What if Hinata doesn’t want me near him? What will happen then? What if Hinata is too far gone and I can’t even find him?’ The male nibbled on his lip in thought before launching himself out of the window and letting his legs hang.

 

He thought for a long time about how he would reach the ground before a particular thought ran threw his head bringing relief. ‘I forgot, I’m dead!’ With three breaths and a short countdown in his head, the male let go of the cold windowsill.

 

His feet hit the ground with a thud. Smiling to himself in pride, Kageyama put his hands on his hips. ‘Well look at that, it didn’t even hurt.’ His pride and sense of safety was gone very soon after this thought. He hadn’t come to think that Hinata was still walking farther and farther away.

 

Kageyama felt his existence flicker. It was as if for a moment he never existed; he had a taste of oblivion and it scared Kageyama more than anything. The empty sense of nothingness, the void of all, if you will, frightened him more than the fact that he was gone.

 

Kageyama looked around for Hinata, spotting a small person with orange hair at the end of the street, Kageyama began running over to him. He felt his feet smash on to the pavement in a particular for the first time since he was alive and it brought him a sense of overwhelming nostalgia.

 

Hinata seemed to sense Kageyama coming from behind him. Turning around, Hinata was met with sapphire eyes that were flooded with relief of his presence.  

 

Hinata, forgetting that he was supposed to be ignoring Kageyama, was quick to question the ghost’s intentions.

 

“What do you want, Kageyama?” The ghost wasn’t exactly wasn’t sure what to say. He couldn’t just come right out and say, ‘Hey, I think I’m attached to you and without you I will literally cease to exist.’ No, he had to think of something clever, something logical, something that would make sense.

 

“I missed you.”

 

Okay maybe that was not the best thing that Kageyama could have came up with, but when Hinata looked at him through eyelashes with that familiar irritated glare, he didn’t exactly have the time or ability to say anything else.

 

Hinata didn’t say anything, he just stood there staring at Kageyama. His cheeks were faintly pink and he couldn’t tell if this was because of what Kageyama said or the cold that was nipping at his face.

 

Kageyama became hyperaware of his appearance. The way his hair was disheveled and how his clothes didn’t match the weather at all. He thought about the dark circles under his eyes that he couldn’t quite rub away and the fact that Hinata was staring right into his soul.

 

Breaking the silence, Kageyama was the first to speak.

 

“Plus, I mean, I wouldn’t want you to get kidnapped or anything.” The sound of his voice seemed to snap Hinata out of the trance that he was in and suddenly he was nodding his head. “Yeah, that’s a good reason.”

 

As Hinata regained his composure, he looked over at Kageyama. “Plus, who doesn’t want company while on a walk.” He smiled a bright smile at his ghost pal before continuing his walk.

 

Kageyama didn’t have to try hard to keep up with Hinata and the two fell into a rhythmic walk together.

 

Hinata thrusted his hands into his pockets to keep them warm. He looked over at Kageyama who was staring at the pavement, seemingly thoughtless. Hinata couldn’t even begin to imagine what was going on in Kageyama’s mind or even what kind of person he really was.

 

“So, who exactly are you, Kageyama?” Hinata’s words were soft but meaningful. He had a genuine interest in Kageyama. “I’m Kageyama Tobio, I like volleyball and various types of curry. I also like teasing a certain guy who is very much alive and very small.” Kageyama let out a gentle laugh at the huff Hinata let out when he mentioned his height.

 

“What about you, who are you Hinata Shouyou?” Kageyama looked over at Hinata with a raised eyebrow after a period of time had passed. The look on his face was one of thoughtfulness. Hinata wasn’t quite sure how to answer that question; after a few minutes had passed he simply shrugged. “I dunno. I’m still figuring that one out I guess.”

 

Kageyama didn’t say anything, but there was something in the air that showed that he understood.

 

They continued walking for a while before reaching a well worn playground. The swings were rusted and the slide has cracks on the ladder. There is old trash littered over the ground and it looks as if kids haven’t been here in years. Hinata walked over to the swings and sat on one quietly. His feet just touched the ground and he used it to gently swing himself back and forth, his hands still firmly located in his pocket.

 

Kageyama looked around the playground before taking a seat next to Hinata on the swings. He looked up at the sky in hopes for stars, only to be let down by clouds.

 

Hinata looked over at Kageyama, there seemed to be a false sense of contentment surrounding them. There was words left unsaid between both of them but Hinata couldn’t figure out what exactly he wanted to say.

 

After thinking for a while, and more silence than either one of them would have liked passed, Hinata finally came up with something to say.

 

“I’m gonna help you move on.” His voice was shaky, but something in it held power. Kageyama knew without doubt that Hinata was what he was waiting for, Hinata would help him move on and he would have a hell of a time figuring it out.

 

Hinata and Kageyama made their way back to the house slowly. Their trip was full of half thought out sentences that were dipped in raw emotion. By the time they made it back to the house it was around 7 AM.

 

Hinata climbed up the tree and back through his window with Kageyama following closely behind. Once he stood in his room, he relayed the first part of the plan to Kageyama.

 

“Okay, so, my dad loves to read. Sometimes he just sits in there for hours, just to read! Blech! I know, how boring!” Kageyama just stared at Hinata with a smile threatening to display on his face.

 

Suddenly there was a teenager in his face waving his hands around. “Hellooo? Why are you staring at me like that, Tobio?” Kageyama felt his ears heat up at the statement. Was he staring?

 

First pursing his lips to the side and mumbling what sounded like an insult, Kageyama urged Hinata to get on with the plan. “Oh hurry up will you.”

 

Hinata looked at Kageyama like he was trying to decipher the words that left his mouth before seemingly giving up and continuing on.

 

“Anyway, I’m gonna go in there and steal some ghost books that my dad has. It can’t be that hard, right? As long as I return them to the book room by the time he comes home from work later, and get them from the room before he leaves for work. Speaking of, that should be soon, so I really gotta go.”

 

Kageyama looked down at Hinata with disappointment and doubt. “I don’t think that’s the best idea. What if you forget where you got them from?” Kageyama was concerned that Hinata’s father would have an outright fit and do something rash.

 

Shaking his head, Hinata began his journey to his father's study.

 

Hinata hadn’t been in his father's study since they first viewed the house, and honestly Hinata half thought that the area would be locked. It’s not as if his father wasn’t known to be secretive.

 

Kageyama admired the outright courage that Hinata possessed. The way he would risk his own safety for a fucking dead guy was both preposterous and admirable.

 

Kageyama couldn’t quite fathom the idea of Hinata. He was just so reckless for anything that he felt was deserving of his time. Kageyama knew that somewhere in Hinata there had to be a scared little boy but he was damn good at covering it up.

 

Hinata tiptoed into the room. The door had been left ajar from the last time Hinata’s father had left.

 

Suddenly Hinata was painfully aware of the sounds the old hardwood floor made under the weight of his feet. Deciding to made this quick in case the noise he made was to alert his father, Hinata scurried over to the bookcase and left his eyes fall over the titles.

 

He picked up several books with titles that all related to something supernatural. By the time Hinata finished picking the books from the shelf and had returned to his own room, he found Kageyama sitting on a pile of pillows and blankets that had been spread across the floor in an attempt to make a comfy place to study.

 

Hinata gently set the books on the floor and took a seat next to Kageyama. Wasting no time he swiped up the first book he could touch. Kageyama laid down on the pillows and put his hands behind his head. “Read to me.” He said in a voice shaking with excitement.

 

The orange haired male ran his thumb over the gold letters that had been etched into the side of the book, the only words being, “Reincarnation”, and the author’s name. Shaking his head, he finally responded to his ghostly friend. “No way, I’ll read it and give you a summary.”

 

Hinata’s eyes scanned the page at a medium pace for about fifty pages before he slammed the book closed. Kageyama sighed before clicking his tongue. “Man, I almost thought you were never gonna finish that book.” He glared at Kageyama momentarily who was now sitting up.

 

“Kageyama, would you just listen?” he started, “Anyway, whenever you decide to move on, you’ll be reincarnated! Like, as a tree or something!” Kageyama had gone through a rollercoaster of emotion. In the beginning he had assumed that Hinata had found something actually valuable but when that fell through and Hinata told him that he would become a tree, he felt his mood drop and annoyance run through his veins.  

 

“Dumbass, I’m not going to become a tree. That’s fucking stupid. How would I even grow a trunk or even leaves?” Rolling his eyes he regained his position lying down.

 

Hinata snatched up one of the other books while pursing his lips. “I take it back. You’re gonna turn into a dick.”

 

Kageyama scoffed, “Whatever. Next one, stupid.”

 

Hinata didn’t say anything to Kageyama and simply began reading the next book. This one covered angels and demons and a bonus section on how to contact them. The book was a few hundred pages, but the section on how to contact these otherly beings was only about a hundred pages long. Hinata went against his better judgement and skipped the information on angels and demons and went straight to the section about contacting them. He read through this in a little over half an hour.

  
  
  


He was fascinated by the words on the page. He could barely even fathom the idea of speaking to demons, let alone angels. In some deeper part of him, Hinata could recall seeing horror movies and knowing that summoning a demon could only be trouble, but in the end, that was the only real way to get answers wasn’t it?

 

Hinata stood up and placed the book open to the demon page on his desk. Taking a glance over at Kageyama he spoke, “So basically we’re gonna summon a demon and get some answers.”

 

Kageyama sat up quickly before standing. He crossed his arms and shook his head simultaneously. He could not believe that Hinata would even suggest an idea like that. The raw audacity that Hinata had never ceased to amaze him, even in the most negative of ways. “No. There’s no way I’m letting you summon a fucking demon.”

 

Hinata put on a pouty face that a two year old would wear and let his body language mirror Kageyama’s. He threw his hip to the side and crossed his arms. “Why not? You want answers, don’t you? I can’t believe you’re being so dumb.”

 

Kageyama, offended by Hinata’s words, did not take a single moment to think about the words that were going to leave his mouth. “Me? Dumb? No, you’re definitely the one that’s dumb. You want to summon a god damn demon. What the fuck?! That’s not how you get answers! That’s what the books are for!”

 

Hinata knew that Kageyama meant well with his words, so he let them roll off of his shoulders like water. “Look, with or without you, I’m gonna summon a god damn demon.”

 

Hinata didn’t give Kageyama a chance to respond. He left no room for response or for any sort of reaction before he began collecting needed materials for the ritual. Kageyama stood there watching Hinata quietly, his hair falling over his eyes casting a dark shadow.

 

Hinata gathered a few candles and a pencil sharpener that he had from his- still unpacked- boxes. Kicking away the blankets and pillows, Hinata then placed the candles in a large triangle. Taking his fingernail, Hinata unscrewed the blade off of the simple dollar store pencil sharpener with ease.

 

Kageyama at this point had walked over to the bed and was sitting on it sulking like a child who had not been given their way. He watched Hinata as he cut open his hand with precise fingers and expert skills.  Suddenly Hinata used his spare hand to pick up the book and let his blood fall in the center of the triangle. His voice spoke words that Kageyama didn’t know existed and they sounded both unreal and backwards. There was a certain darkness to his tone and on some level it frightened Kageyama.

 

The whole ordeal afterwards seemed anticlimactic at best.

 

“I told you it wouldn’t work.” Kageyama teased with his tongue stuck out, now standing next to Hinata and the ritual site. Scoffing, Hinata put the book down and kept his bleeding hand balled into a fist. “Look, it’ll work okay? Just give it a minute. Demons are bu-” Hinata was interrupted by the wicks on the candles bursting into high flames and the blood on the floor moving itself into what looked like the sigil for the demon that Hinata had summoned.

 

His eyes wide, Hinata jumped back, Kageyama following not far behind, and knocked into the rickety old desk behind him.

 

The smoke from the candles filled the room and made it hard to breathe. Cough after cough went through Hinata’s body and caused his lungs to burn. Tears pricked at his eyes as he gasped for a taste of air.

 

When the smoke finally dissipated and Hinata began to regain his composure, the first thing he noticed how stiff Kageyama looked. The second thing that he noticed was the dark figure standing in the middle of the candles.

 

It was a women with long black hair, her red eyes so dark they almost seemed black, a well fitting black dress that accentuated every curve she had. All of the black contrasted the creamy pale skin and bright red lips that she wore with pride.

 

Hinata was enraptured by the woman standing in front of him. The way she held herself seemed both arrogant yet friendly and it was a type of confident that Hinata had never seen before. Though his friend seemed unfazed by how attractive the demon was.

 

Kageyama soon found himself fixing his posture to seem more in control and perhaps even a tad more dominant.

 

The demon was the first one to break the silence, “Hello boys. I’m Corzine. Nice to meet you. Now, we all know that you don’t call demons by name into your home for no reason,” Her voice remained steady as she clasped her hands together and began her walk towards the duo. “Why exactly did you call me here, Shouyou?” Her voice was like nothing either of them had ever heard. It was so smooth and there seemed to be something so sexy underlining it. Corzine made her way all the way to Hinata and put one of her legs between his. She used her slender fingers to lightly dance across his chest, causing shivers to run through his body uncontrollably. She was very cold for being from a place so hot. She leaned in slowly, letting her lips rest very close to Hinata’s ear, “Tell me.” she whispered, her breath smelling sweet and causing tingles in places he hadn’t expected.

 

Kageyama cleared his throat before speaking, “We have a few questions to ask.”

 

Corzine looked over at Kageyama, her eyes much more sharp than her voice. “Excuse me, I don’t think I was talking to you, ghost boy.” The end of her mouth tugged up into a smirk.

 

Kageyama felt anger begin to rise in his chest. Scoffing to the side and crossing his arms, Kageyama dared to look her in the eyes. He took a step towards her, and to a normal person, this wouldn’t have seemed like much, but to him and Corzine, it was as if he was tempting her, daring her, to even think about being disobedient.

 

His voice dropped into a very serious tone and Hinata’s eyes widened at Kageyama’s surprising behavior. “Let me say it again, we have a few questions for you. “

 

Corzine walked slowly over to Kageyama. She stood so close to him that he could feel her breath softly hitting his face. “I suggest that you don’t test me, boy.”

 

Kageyama didn’t back down; Hinata had never seen him like this and to be frank, he found a new respect for him.

 

“E-Excuse me, Corzine, is it? Kageyama’s right. We do have some questions that I’d love if you answered.” The demon looked over and down at Hinata, the source of the voice. She stared him down with soft eyes for a good period of time, sending anxiety at the thought of saying the wrong thing through Hinata. Soon, she nodded. It was a small simple gesture but Hinata knew it must of meant a lot for a demon. He could practically feel her pride aching as she took a couple of steps back from Kageyama.

 

Corzine sent a deadly look towards Kageyama, hushing any words that might have been threatening to spill out of his mouth, before softening her gaze and settling her eyes on Hinata. “What are your questions? I’m only answering three.”

 

Hinata was never one to think before he spoke. Often times he let the emotions on his face convey the message that he was trying to send. This is why it didn’t come as a surprise that the first thing that left Hinata’s lips was a poorly thought out question.

 

“Why hasn’t Kageyama been reincarnated as a tree?” Corzine started to laugh. The laugh was beautiful and rang through the air with grace. Though, once her laugh died down it left a terrible feeling in the air that showed just how evil she was. It hit Hinata then that she was a demon from hell and not just an attractive lady in a black dress.

 

“A tree? Really?” Corzine looked over at Kageyama with faked amazement. “Geez, what have you been teaching this boy, Kageyama?”

The taller male ignored the demon’s question and brought his fingers up to apply pressure to his temple. “I cannot believe that you just wasted a third of our questions on something stupid.”

 

Hinata’s face warmed up with embarrassment. “Well I mean, when you word it like that..” He brought his hand up to the back of his nape and rubbed away at the humiliation.

 

Corzine ran her fingers through her hair impatiently as Hinata prepared his next question. Just as the teenager was about to speak his question, Kageyama interrupted him with a better one.

 

“How did I die?” This was the question that had been in his mind for as long as he was dead and he could not wait to hear the answer. He could feel his heart beating quickly in anticipation for the long awaited answer.

 

Corzine looked over at him with artificial sympathy swimming in her eyes, “Ooh, sorry darling. The thing is, you weren’t the one to summon me, so I can’t answer your question.” She shrugged softly and let her gaze make its way to her summoner. “Welp, looks like he wasted a question from you, ouch. Last one. Be sure to make this one good.”

 

It’s not as if Hinata was particularly attached to Kageyama or anything, but all he wanted was to give him peace. He knew that Kageyama’s heart must have dropped in disappointment when Corzine shot him down, and he also knew that there was only one way to make this better.

 

“How did Kageyama Tobio die?”

 

As the words left his mouth he could feel Kageyama looking at him with happy eyes. Hinata could tell that what he had done meant alot to him and the orange haired teenager was filled with a sense of pride.

 

Corzine's eyebrows slanted downwards slightly in annoyance and she cocked her hip to the side. With a roll of the eyes, she made her way towards Kageyama at an excruciatingly slow pace. The sound of her red pumps against the floor was almost hypnotizing. She took two slender fingers and places them against his forehead. He could see himself standing in front of the sink, his hands pushed into the sides of it and he seemed to be leaning all of his weight on it. As soon as Kageyama registers that he was crying, he is suddenly back in the room with Hinata and the demon.

 

After this everything in the world slowed down.

  
Hinata’s door slammed open, the gold door handle left a dent in the wall and there stood his father in the doorway.

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO SORRY I ENDED IT LIKE THIS


End file.
